sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Kruntans (World and Species Profile) (Trisell)
This is a work in progress as I have way too many pages to deal with so this will be added to as I go along. ORIGIN Kruntan is a future Earth, but not a traditional Mobius. Unlike most other zones, organic life did not become dominant in the same way as before. While wildlife existed for a time, intelligent life was not discovered, at least that is what the history says. Sentient robots emerged instead, and began finding ways to populate the planet. Eventually, they realized that their increased footprint was not beneficial for the planet, and discovered an alternate means for life. They established these massive servers in the shapes of buildings, and these would house their consciousness. It was a series of virtual lands in a single city. The robots discovered various materials they would later use to create a conforming metal. This replaced their bodies, and from that point on, when a robot—or Kruntan as they called themselves along with the planet—exited the virtual world, the city would generate them a body. Few Kruntans actually had individual characteristics in the real world, and even fewer interacted with the real world except when needing to travel to different servers. When it came to the rest of the planet, the Kruntans were taught to be afraid, that their presence harmed the planet, and that they should remain only in the Kruntan city which also shared their planet and species namesake. Conflict in the virtual world was very common, but all the backups and virtual immortality Kruntans had, no actual hostilities were common. However, one Kruntan called “Benevolent” (naming himself after a book apparently) had the only instance of an uprising. He believed that the Admins had retold history: that wildlife existed and other stories had been lies. He and his followers vanished from the Kruntan city to the rest of the planet, but were eventually hunted down and destroyed to “preserve the planet”. It would not be long before the Kruntans also discovered things such as the Multiverse and the various energies inside of it. This led to various visits by otherworlders. The Kruntans were not friendly to these at first, especially with how much these out-worlders wanted to intervene with their ways, but they did not want conflict that would harm the planet either. So, visitors would be allowed, but almost no permanent non-Kruntans. Those few that were allowed to stay were required to remain in stasis pods while in the virtual world, and be monitored when outside of it. This all covers the span of 600 years post the end of the end of our time. APPEARANCE/BIOLOGY Kruntans can look like… anything in the virtual world, but in the real world, they are restricted to specific forms. This is done to preserve the metal used to make the Kruntan bodies. Thus, a Kruntan usually looks like a basic metal human with less distinguishing features save for the glowing eyes. The metal for the Kruntans is called “Metor” and is actually in large supply, but Kruntans conserve, and thus it is used sparingly. It is not overly durable, but very mercury-like in its flexibility. It hardens to an extent, but the Kruntans are kept in a specific temperature to avoid unpleasant temperatures. Too much heat will make it difficult to form shapes, and the cold hardens the metal to the point of constricting the Kruntan. The Kruntan consciousness is stored inside of a long strip going from the head to the pelvis of the body. This is where the consciousness is tramitted from. The main power-source is indeed electricity for Kruntans, but with how protected the Kruntan city is after multiple natural EMP moments, they seldom worry unless outside of the city. The Servers the Kruntans reside in have various backups, and generate power from solar panels, nuclear energy, and ores that come from the occasional space probe. As Kruntans only interfere with the outside world when necessary, this specific power source only involves debris from space such as meteors, comets, etc. Kruntans are super-human in their body strength, but they do not possess any off weaponry for the outside world unless you are an Admin or Moderator. CULTURE Kruntans are very peaceful. They live in their own virtual paradise, so all good and evil actions are kept there. Seldom is there a Kruntan who acts out when not in the virtual world. They all understand this need for peace. Additionally they have blind faith in the Admins, and are too afraid to harm the planet to try anything. HORRORS Strange Kruntans have been appearing recently, with more… sluggish appearances, and sporting oval-like mouths hanging open. They cover other Kruntans and change them. They are being called the “Om". Category:Zones/Dimensions/Universes Category:Work In Progress